


荼蘼雪

by coralsweets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralsweets/pseuds/coralsweets
Summary: 点火樱桃，照一架，荼蘼如雪。





	荼蘼雪

那孩子伏在他面前喘息时，大蛇丸发觉自己勃起了。  
其实不过是平常的生理现象而已，会被眼前的景色诱发也是情理之中的事情。  
他们刚刚结束一轮训练，佐助的左腕被他的草薙剑击中，苦无脱手，筋疲力尽地倒在地上。被汗水浸透的白衣勾勒出精瘦的腰背轮廓，略低的后领露出一截雪白柔软的脖颈。蝴蝶骨随着呼吸起伏颤动，他从不放弃任何一个把自己逼到极点的机会。  
这具躯体堪称完美，唯一的美中不足则在于躯体的主人似乎不太珍惜它。  
这可不太好。大蛇丸若有所思。  
他看着佐助背肌紧绷，左肩耸起，小臂颤抖地撑着地面，艰难站起身来。右臂扬起，挥出一道雪亮的剑光。  
“再来。”他秀眉低蹙，眼神尖锐，剑锋直指对方。  
“今天的训练结束了。”大蛇丸起身，左手掐住他的手腕，一扭一转，长剑当啷落地。  
“我还能再坚持一轮。”佐助俯身收起长剑，声音不带波澜。  
“我饿了。”大蛇丸揽住佐助的肩膀，佐助被他带得踉跄向前。  
“你……！”佐助气急，既恼怒于这蛮横的理由，又无力挣开肩膀上的桎梏。  
“时间不早了，该回去了。”大蛇丸换了一副命令式的口吻，二人并肩朝蛇窟深处走去。

回实验室后大蛇丸对兜简单交待了几句，把佐助推给了他。兜朝他抛了个似有若无的幽怨眼神。  
兜带着佐助走了出去，大蛇丸坐在一旁翻了翻今天的实验数据。  
走廊尽头传来那孩子的惊叫声。  
一段时间后，药师兜拎着一只衣衫不整、浑身湿透的佐助走了进来，没好气地把他丢到大蛇丸面前，随即转身离开。  
大蛇丸起身俯视着佐助，伸手想帮他整理衣领。佐助却突然紧紧抓住大蛇丸触及他颈窝的手，溺水濒死一般喘着气，黑眸睁大。他似乎想说什么，却终究没说出来。  
大蛇丸笑了笑，用空闲的手仔细拨开他脸上散乱的黑发，佐助才慢慢松手。他趁机继续拢好佐助的衣襟，随后将他打横抱起，轻轻放在木制的实验台上。  
佐助立刻想要坐起来。“大蛇丸，你要做什么？”话音刚落就被他拘住双臂缚在台边。  
他坐到一边，他的手掐住少年人的咽喉——只是一瞬，随即下移到锁骨。他剥开刚刚整理好的上衣，倾身看着这具衣衫半褪的身体，过长的黑发扫在佐助胸前，冰冷纤长的手指如蛇一般贴近他的肌肤。  
少年的脉搏在有力地跳动着，肌骨匀称，身体柔顺。大蛇丸两指夹住他胸前红珠，稍加研磨。手指随即顺着胸腔起伏的曲线一路向下，拂过小腹直抵下身，掠过他悄悄抬头的性器，揉向他身后先前被水流开拓过、松软湿润的——  
佐助设法解开了束缚，抓住了他的手。  
“这不是我让你教我的东西。”尽管他的手指烫得像火，他的眼神却是平静的，黑眸一潭秋水般映着身上男人的倒影。  
大蛇丸笑了笑，挣脱开他的手，指尖蜻蜓点水般在穴口绕着圈，佐助猛地挣扎了一下，一声惊呼压在喉咙里。“你总有一天会用到的。”  
“我的敌人是宇智波鼬，他不会被这样的小花招骗倒。”  
大蛇丸短促地低笑了一下。“那也不一定呢。”  
他忽然起了兴致：“来打个赌吧。如果我能证明鼬君会被你口中的'小花招'骗过，你准备给我什么呢？”  
佐助毫不犹豫：“任何我能给的。但如果你输了，三年之期一到你就要放我走。”  
“一言为定。”  
佐助的眼中涌起喜色。随即他感觉一根手指没入下身被强行撬开的部位。  
“总要先收个定金。”他身上的男人这样解释。  
“我拒绝……啊！”那根冰凉的手指不断触碰到他炙热的内壁，他惊叫出声，浑身都泛起潮红。  
“不要这么盲目自信啊。”大蛇丸在他耳边低语。  
佐助咬着牙恨恨地看他，第二根手指进入了他的身体。一阵奇异的酸软感顿时袭遍他全身。  
他挥出一拳，被大蛇丸按住。“你答应了……”他不甘心地试图交涉。  
“放心，这次不会进去。”  
佐助紧绷的身体明显放松下来。他确实还没准备好，这是有目共睹的事实。手指抽出，他被翻过身摆成跪伏的姿势，双腿还在打颤。  
“腿合上。”他感到背后传来呼吸的热度。  
接着，他双腿间最幼嫩的部位被抵上一个灼热的器官。那物事模仿着性交的节奏开始抽插，红香软肉包裹着、吸吮着粗砺的异物，前液在摩擦中勉强起了可怜的润滑作用。这前所未有的体验刺激得他不由尖叫。  
直到他的手臂支撑不住撞击的力度，上半身匍匐下去，大蛇丸才一手按着他的脊骨发泄出来。他腿间早已湿红一片，几处血丝破损，又添上溅出的白浊，已被蹂躏得不成样子。  
一只手分开他的双腿，漫不经心地玩弄他半勃的性器。只轻轻一捋，他整个人就瘫软下来。  
“你在分心。”佐助觉察到了。  
“是。”大蛇丸纵容地朝佐助一笑：“我在想，仅有肉体上的屈服还是远远不够的。”  
“我需要重塑你的认知。”  
“……？”  
“算了，这个话题留到以后再说吧。”  
大蛇丸拍了拍佐助的脸，起身离开。他走出实验室前丢下一句话：“记得把这里收拾干净。”  
只留佐助一人在黑暗中慢慢起身，喘息未匀。他颤抖地为自己合上了衣襟。


End file.
